A Thousand Eyes
by dancingmango
Summary: During a particularly exciting Quidditch match, Lily Evans, Head Girl and model student, finally realises who she wants to go out with - but it's not her boyfriend...
1. Lily's Boyfriend

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me. Even Matthew is essentially a Harry Potter character because he is a Goldstein (he will eventually become Anthony Goldstein's dad - Anthony is in Dumbledore's Army in Harry Potter 5) I created his personality and gave him his first name, but everything else belongs to her. 

A/N: In the Harry Potter books it says very clearly that James Potter is in Gryffindor, but IT DOES NOT SAY WHICH HOUSE LILY IS IN. I have checked them and it does not say. Therefore, in this story Lily is in Ravenclaw because I've always thought of her as a Ravenclaw kinda person. Also the story doesn't work if she is in the same house as James. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 1 - Lily's boyfriend 

One hot Saturday morning, Lily Evans and her boyfriend were talking about Quidditch. In less than a month's time, Ravenclaw would be playing Gryffindor in the Final for the Quidditch Cup, and neither of the couple could be more excited. 

They were sitting at a small table in The Three Broomsticks, sipping iced pumpkin juice and discussing Ravenclaw's chances. 

"Really, Matthew, I don't know what you're so fussed about," Lily was saying. "The only person who could possibly put a stop to Ravenclaw winning is Potter, and if our Chasers are up to scratch..." 

"Lily darling, have you ever actually watched Potter play?" 

"Of course I have, I'm Head Girl, I have to watch all the matches!" Lily cried indignantly. Matthew spoke very slowly, as if she were a small child. 

"Then you'll know that Potter's the best ruddy seeker in the school!" 

Lily clenched her fists under the table. Matthew was so infuriating when he was like this. 

"Let's not have an argument about it, please. Come on, let's go." She took Matthew's hand and led him towards the door. 

"Hey, Goldstein!" sneered a Slytherin sixth year. "What've you been doing with Evans, Arithmancy? But then, Evans is so boring, I expect you'd welcome anything just to liven up the conversation!" 

"Ignore them," muttered Matthew under his breath. 

"Oh I will, don't worry," Lily assured him, though her bright green eyes had narrowed and she spoke through gritted teeth. "They're just bitter that they haven't got through to the Final..." 

As they walked through the pretty village of Hogsmeade towards the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they entertained themselves by thinking of various punishments for the members of Slytherin House. Matthew was a prefect and Lily was Head Girl, so they were both allowed to give detentions and so on if they needed to. 

After they had checked the House points outside the Great Hall, Matthew turned to Lily and said, 

"Listen, I'm off to the library now, I've got an essay for McGonagall to finish." 

Typical, thought Lily, we've just got back from a date, and he wants to go and do homework. 

"OK, see you later," she said, sighing. She took a couple of steps towards the huge marble staircase, but Matthew grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a kiss, ignoring the puking sounds two Hufflepuff boys were making behind him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Do you like it? It gets better, I promise. By the way, to everyone who knows me, Matthew is NOT based on Matthew Lorkin. I started writing this long before scout camp. Thank you for your attention regarding this matter. : ) 


	2. Potter Himself

Disclaimer: see last chapter. I refuse to repeat things a million kazillion times. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 2 - Potter himself 

When Matthew had finally let her go, Lily started heading towards Ravenclaw tower, on the West side of the castle. She sighed. She hated kissing Matthew in front of other people, it always made her feel so uncomfortable... 

"Ouch!" Something, or someone, had trodden on her foot. 

"Sirius!" called an angry voice. Lily glanced around, feeling scared and confused. She was completely alone. 

Suddenly two boys appeared out of thin air, one of them holding a silvery cloak. Lily recognised them at once they were Sirius Black and James Potter himself. 

"Sorry Evans, didn't see you there," grinned Black. 

"Yes you ruddy well did!" said Potter, looking as though he would dearly love to thump his best friend. "Are you OK?" he asked Lily, in a much more gentle tone of voice. 

"I'm- I'm fine," said Lily, still suffering from shock. "But - but - I mean - how did you-" 

"This," said Potter, pointing at the cloak he was holding. "An Invisibility Cloak - I inherited it from my grandfather. It's really useful for nicking food and stuff, that's where we're going now-" 

"James!" Black shot Potter a warning look. 

"What?" he demanded. 

"Evans is Head Girl, remember? You can't go telling her stuff like that!" Black hissed. Potter eyed Lily nervously. 

"It's OK, I won't tell," she said, smiling. 

"Cheers," said Potter, and he grinned back at her. "Anyway - see you around, Evans." He and Black disappeared back under the cloak. 

When she was sure that they had gone, Lily started to walk again, still smiling. She had known those two for so long, yet they had changed so much. Only two years ago, Lily had hated both of them more than any Slytherin. Potter in particular had been a right scumbag, Lily thought. Arrogant, cocky and big-headed, Lily had loathed him. She had detested every little thing about him, the way he showed off with those Snitches he stole, the way he messed up his hair, the way he hexed all the first-years in the corridors... But what Lily had hated most about James Potter was the fact that he had continually asked her out. It didn't matter where she was or who she was with, if Potter saw her, he'd ask her. He simply refused to take no for an answer. 

But he's not like that any more, thought Lily fairly. He's stopped all that, hasn't he? Lily tried to remember the last time he'd asked her out - it had been in her fifth year. He'd been dangling Severus Snape from the birch tree by the lake. She'd told him to leave Snape alone, and he replied, 

"I will if you go out with me. Go on, go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Lily remembered how her insides had boiled at these words. 

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," she had said, as cuttingly as she could, furious that he dared to treat her like that. 

Since then, Potter hadn't asked her out once. Perhaps he had finally accepted that she didn't fancy him, or perhaps he was afraid of the answer, Lily didn't know. She wondered if she would go out with him now. She liked him so much more now he had stopped showing off and his jokes were tasteful. 

At the other end of the corridor, where Lily couldn't hear him, Potter was whispering furiously. 

"I - don't - _believe_ you, Padfoot! I really don't! You know I fancy her, how _could_ you just tread on her foot like that?" 

"I didn't do it because it was her, I did it because she couldn't see me, and I couldn't resist it!" 

"You could've really hurt her!" 

"For God's sake Prongs, she doesn't fancy you and she never will, so why can't you just get a grip and accept it?" 

"You never know, she might do... Come on, lets go and find old Snivellus, tread on _his_ feet..." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I love this chapter! On the other hand, you might not. Please review and tell me your thoughts. 

PS. Message for Posels and Sledgehammer: 

Maybe Matthew should be called Richard Goldstein instead. Except then I might be tempted to change the whole story and let Lily marry Richard. But then Harry Potter would never be born, and then there would be no Harry Potter books, and then there would be no books on which to base my Lily and Richard fanfic.... AAARRRGGGHHH! Lol (mmmmmm Richard) 


	3. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 3 - Forgive and Forget 

"I can't concentrate!" cried Lily. "It's too loud, how am I supposed to revise with this noise?" 

She was trying, and failing, to work through a huge mound of Revision for her Charms N.E.W.T. Matthew was doing some revision too, but everyone else in the common room seemed to be too busy shouted and messing about to do any work. 

"You're Head Girl, why don't you just tell everyone to shut up?" asked Matthew, rolling his eyes. 

"Matthew! I couldn't possibly put myself above their fun! It's all excitement in the run-up to the Final. No no, I'll just have to do it tomorrow. Anyway, I rather fancy a break." This was true. She was completely exhausted, having spent the whole day organising the End Of Year Feast. 

"Lily darling, you know that it will be exactly the same tomorrow. You will keep sacrificing yourself for your revision for the sake of their immature bawling, you will fail your exams and they will keep on bawling for the rest of their lives." 

"But-" 

"I mean it. You've got to get a grip on yourself. If you won't tell them to be quiet, I will. I am a Prefect, after all." 

Why? Why was Matthew such a bore? She'd been revising all week, not to mention her duties as Head Girl, surely she deserved a break? She felt as though he was constantly at her throat, always breathing down on her. 

Lily just couldn't take it any more. She grabbed her stuff and ran up the stairs to the dormitories. 

"Sweetheart?" called Matthew. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He trailed off as Lily's shiny auburn hair disappeared. 

"Uurgh!" snarled Lily. "He's so annoying sometimes! Still, I should be prepared to forgive and forget. Yes, I'll go to bed, and tomorrow we'll forget all about it. Yes... Forgive and forget..." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sorry it's so short, I decided to add this chapter as a sort of 'setting-the-scene' thing. The whole chapter can be summed up as : Matthew is a very boring person who is very very patronising to Lily, but he has her best interests at heart, is a lovely person really, and simply adores her. So there you go. 

Please review! Reviews make me happy.... : ) 


	4. Hidden Disappointment

Disclaimer: The whole idea of Harry Potter is not mine (duh!) 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 4 - Hidden Disappointment 

First thing on Monday morning, Lily had her Study of Ancient Runes class. She settled herself in the corner, where she usually sat, and opened her textbook. 

"Evans?" said a voice in her ear. She looked up. It was Potter. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Potter asked, pointing at the seat next to her. Lily noticed he looked rather more serious than usual. 

"No, not at all." she smiled as he dumped his bag next to her. "How did it go with the food robbery?" 

"Oh, it was... alright, I suppose," said Potter, looking distant. 

"Why aren't you sitting with Lupin?" asked Lily. Remus Lupin was another of Potter's friends. She didn't know him very well, because he was nearly always ill, but on this occasion he was on the other side of the classroom, rolling his eyes at Potter and looking thoroughly exasperated. 

"Because..." Potter hesitated, "Because I want to ask you something." Lily froze. Surely he wasn't about to ask her out again? Not now, not when she was just starting to really like him? 

She held her breath, eyeing him warily. 

"I heard you're going out with Goldstein, is that true?" 

Lily breathed out with relief. 

"Yes, it is." Potter's face fell, though Lily didn't notice. 

"How long?" he asked, trying to sound only mildly curious. 

"A month, perhaps? Maybe two, I'm not sure." Potter was very glad that Lily wasn't looking at him; he felt as though he was sinking through the floor. 

"So- so, it's quite serious then?" There was a definite wobble to his voice now. 

"Well, I wouldn't call it serious," said Lily, who still hadn't noticed that Potter's face was burning with disappointment. He stopped kicking the table leg and looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

"I mean," Lily continued thoughtfully, "I've been on loads of dates with him, and everything, but we've only kissed once or twice." Suddenly, Potter stopped falling through the floor. He was rising up, up... _It wasn't serious_... _They'd only kissed once or twice_... 

"Little Miss Good Girl, are you?" he said, winking, in his usual joking, cheery voice. 

"Watch it, Potter," growled Lily, but she didn't mind. 

"Sorry, sorry... So, what are we supposed to be doing, anyway?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Another short chapter. Sorry. Still, they say it's quality, not quantity, that counts. 

(*cough* yeast *cough*) 

(cue mad giggling from Posels and Sledgehammer) 

(cue everyone else thinking, "What the hell is she on about?") 

Ah well. 

Please review, 

dancingmango 


	5. A bit less reliable

Disclaimer: see all the other chapters. Everyone knows I didn't think Harry Potter up anyway. 

A/N : Thought I'd try a diary entry for this chapter. Just for some variation, you know. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * 

Chapter 5 - A bit less reliable 

Lily's Diary 

25th April 

God Matthew was annoying today. I mean, I stop revising Charms for one minute to chat to the first years - you know, check that they're not being bullied by the Slytherins etc. - and he starts lecturing me! Typical. Why do I even bother with a boyfriend? Why am I going out with Matthew anyway? I liked him before but since we've been going out all he's done is get on my nerves. I don't have the heart to dump him though. I know it would be kinder but I can't bring myself to do it. 

I couldn't face turning him down, either, when he asked me out. We've always been friends and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I thought it would be my last chance to get a nice, sympathetic boyfriend before I left Hogwarts. If you're looking for a girlfriend you don't normally consider a swotty, geeky Head Girl. Everyone says I'm not a geek - but come on, I have lunch with Professor Dumbledore every Friday, how much more of a geek could you get? 

Matthew says I'm beautiful, but he's hardly Mr Trendy so that's not an opinion I can trust. Now if someone really popular was to say that, Potter for example, then I'd believe it. Stupid, I know, but hey. 

God, I am so shallow. 

That's the thing about Matthew though. He's so complementary, and sincere, and honest, and organised. I'd trust him with anything. But he's just so boring, so sensible and absolutely rule-abiding. "We have to set a good example" is his favourite phrase. 

I think I'd rather go out with someone a bit less reliable, and a bit more exciting, thank you very much. 

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

What is it with me and short chapters? Longer ones coming up, I promise. 

I just want you to know, Posels, that this chapter is in no way based on your social life. I wrote it in the summer holidays. Ironic though, that you should also be going out with someone you don't fancy, called Matt. Weird, huh? 

Please review! 


	6. A Romantic Flight

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am, JK Rowling or something? 

(JOKE) 

A/N: Please note that these chapters are all building up to the 'particularly exciting Quidditch match' and its events. So I am very sorry if this isn't exciting enough for you yet. After the match you get some real drama, this is rising to a climax... 

(cue Eastenders drum roll) 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 6 - A Romantic Flight 

Lily sighed. She was bored, and had nothing better to do than watch the Gryffindor Quidditch Practice from the window. Potter was soaring above the trees, swooping in and out of the stands. 

Lily had a sudden idea. She looked around the Ravenclaw Common Room for her boyfriend, spotted him near the fire, and called him over. 

"What?" asked Matthew, putting an arm around her and peering out of the window too. 

"Matthew," she said, lowering her voice, "Would you like to come flying with me tonight?" 

"This evening, you mean?" 

"No, I mean, at night." Lily looked happily up at Matthew, but he didn't seem pleased. 

"You're Head Girl," he said sternly. 

"Oh please, it'll be so romantic, flying in the moonlight..." 

"No," said Matthew flatly. 

"Why not?" asked Lily, feeling rather offended. 

"Because a) you are Head Girl, and it's not a very good example to set to the other students, flying at night, b) I don't want either of us to get into trouble, and c) I don't like flying." 

"But no one would know!" protested Lily earnestly. 

"Lily, how many windows are there at Hogwarts? And how many could have teachers watching out of them?" 

Lily stared at Matthew defiantly. 

"If a teacher spots you, you'll be in big trouble, and well you know it." 

Matthew glared at her. Lily couldn't deny that this was true, yet she still felt cross with Matthew for saying it. He was always bossing her around, telling her what to do... 

She was sick of being the good girl, sick of setting an example, she wanted to break school rules. She wanted to fly at night, and she didn't care how much trouble she got into for doing it. But, yet again, Matthew had discarded her glorious idea, that had been shining so brightly in her head only a few minutes before. She felt both anger and frustration surge through her, and she glared back at him. 

"Quit sulking, Lily, and come and sit by the fire with me," said Matthew bossily. He turned his attention back to the window, however, and watched Potter dive for the Snitch. 

"Why are you watching Potter, anyway?" 

"Bet Potter would come and fly with me," said Lily bitterly. 

The moment she had said it, she wished she hadn't. Matthew was looking at her hopelessly, looking wounded. He gazed at her uncertainly, willing her to explain what she'd just said. 

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. Instead, she turned away, and didn't speak to Matthew all evening. 

That night, Lily just couldn't sleep. She lay awake, opening at the blue velvet curtain across her four-poster bed, but she wasn't really seeing it. Why had she been so stupid? So tactless? Matthew's horrified face swam before her eyes. She felt so guilty for hurting him like that. Matthew probably thought she was cheating on him. He might think that she fancied Potter! 

Did she fancy Potter? 

I like him, thought Lily. He makes me laugh whenever I see him. 

But that doesn't mean I fancy him. 

Does it? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Heehee! Does Lily fancy James? 

(Of course we all know that that's a YES, but she doesn't). 

So when will she realise? 

(Actually you should know that already from the summary, so that's another totally pointless question.) 

OK, now here's what's gonna leave you stumped... 

WHAT WILL SHE DO WHEN SHE REALISES THAT SHE FANCIES HIM LIKE HELL? 

Answer me that, people. 

In a review, preferably. 

But hey. See ya! 

Dancingmango 


	7. Tell Him the Truth

Disclaimer: Only Matthew is my character. The rest belong to You Know Who (no not Voldemort, silly) 

A/N: Hurray! Saddam Hussein is caught at last! (Sorry, I'm just showing my feelings of joy) 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 7 - Tell Him the Truth 

Lily had made up her mind. She was going to break up with Matthew. She felt terrible about it, but it was better that he knew the truth. 

She'd been awake all night, but she wasn't tired. It was as though a fire had been lit inside her, and it kept on burning. 

Once she had broken up with Matthew, she would be free. She wouldn't have to pretend anymore. She just had to tell him that she'd never fancied him, she just didn't want to hurt his feelings. That was all she had to do. 

So, Lily rose early and was waiting for Matthew in the Common Room at 6 o' clock in the morning. She wasn't aware of the time that passed. All her concentration was fixed on what she was about to do. She couldn't stop thinking to herself, over and over again, _I've got to tell him the truth._

At last, an hour later, Matthew came downstairs. He was smiling, and he had a kindly, sympathetic look on his face. Lily was so shocked by his expression, which she had expected to be distraught, that she almost forgot why she was waiting for him in the first place. 

"Matthew, I promise you, I'm not going out with Potter." 

"I know, Lily." 

"But Matthew, there's something I-" 

"It's all right, Lily," he said, so _kindly_. Lily stared. "I _understand_," he continued, a loving look in his eyes. "You didn't mean to say it, I know that. And I trust you, I know you'd never betray me or anyone else, for that matter. I know you'd never go out with someone else behind my back. So, I figured that it just slipped out. And I can't honestly say I blame you. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Lily. Will you forgive me?" 

She couldn't believe it. Matthew thought that he was in the wrong. And he trusted her not to betray him. How could she tell him now? How could she tell him that she didn't fancy him, and she never had, when he was looking at her with so much love? 

"I should never have taken such a strict attitude with you," Matthew went on, oblivious to Lily's sniffs and gulps. "I have no right to tell you what to do, I am not your superior, and it's your life. You've got a lot of responsibility on your shoulders and I know that you just want to let your hair down a bit. Everyone feels like that at times. I just don't want you to get into trouble." He patted her shoulder caringly. "I'm sorry about the way I behaved. You were probably really angry and you had every right to be." 

God, he was being patronising. And yet he was so understanding. And she had been lying to him all along. Poor Matthew, if he only knew... Lily felt sick. 

Matthew took her head in his hands and kissed her. It was a long time before he broke away. He looked into her eyes. 

"I love you, Lily," he said quietly, still smiling that unbearable, kind smile. He loved her. He loved her, and she had let him think that she loved him back. She didn't even fancy him. A helpless tear fell from one of her beautiful emerald green eyes. 

"Ssh, don't cry," whispered Matthew, and he embraced her in a warm hug, unable to hear her screaming inside. 

* * * 

The Quidditch final was drawing near and emotions were running high. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors usually got on very well, but old friendships were now cast aside in the desperate longing for the Cup. Members of the two houses were rarely seen talking with each other, and when they did, there was a cool tension in the air. It had been so long since Ravenclaw had got through to the Final that they'd almost lost all hope of ever winning. Consequently, the coming match was discussed tirelessly throughout every day; at breakfast in the Great Hall, to and from lessons, at breaktimes and lunchtimes, and in the evenings by the warm fire in the Common Room. Two first years got a week's detention from Madam Pince, for tearing 'Quidditch through the Ages' in half during a heated argument over who was going to read it first, so they would know all the advanced rules. 

The other houses were also taking an excited interest in the match, at least, the Hufflepuffs were. As far as Lily could tell, they didn't care who won, they were just happy that Slytherin definitely wouldn't. It was the first time in 16 years that Slytherin hadn't made it to the Final, and they weren't very happy about it. To show their displeasure, the Slytherins began hexing twice as many people as usual. Two Ravenclaw Chasers and a Gryffindor beater ended up in the hospital wing with broccoli growing out of their ears, while a Hufflepuff second year was turned into a kettle. Madam Pomfrey finally cracked when 10 Gryffindor fourth years were knocked unconscious and she didn't have any spare beds. 

"I've had enough of it, I tell you!" She wailed, wringing her hands. "They've gone too far!" 

"There there, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall soothingly, "It's all right, Professor Dumbledore has had them taken to St. Mungo's." 

"I can't cope!" Shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "I can't take it any more! Why can't they just leave each other alone?" Professor McGonagall gave Madam Pomfrey her handkerchief and assured her that anyone found to have hexed anybody else would earn a week's worth of detentions, and lose 50 points for their house. 

"I'm sorry, Minerva - *sniff* - but it's driving me - *sniff* - crazy," she sobbed through the handkerchief. "I can't handle - *sniff* - this amount of students on my own - *sniff* - and now it's come to this," she looked desperately around the room. "I can't even - *sniff*- look after my own students. What kind of - *sniff* - nurse am I?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

OK, so Madam Pomfrey crying has nothing whatsoever to do with the story, but its just a bit of background information that I couldn't resist putting in. 

The chapter after the next (and I will upload them both together) is THE LONG-AWAITED QUIDDITCH MATCH and it will come a lot sooner if you review. So, here's a little sneak preview: 

"Potter was diving down again, the crowds were roaring, but all Lily could see were memories of Potter. Potter as a first year, when he was as idiotic as all the boys, swinging schoolbags and shouting. Potter as a second year, when he was cheeky and irritating, but always nice to Lily. Potter as a third year, when he swore, made tasteless jokes and pulled pranks. Potter as a fourth year when he started asking her out and swaggering down the corridors. Potter as a fifth year, when he showed off, boasted and hexed people for fun. 

But then Potter as a sixth year, when he stopped all that and started thinking about other people. Potter as a seventh year, the funny, witty, charming person that Lily knew and admired. And Potter last Tuesday, when Lily wished him good luck for the match and he'd replied, "Thanks, Evans. But please, don't call me Potter anymore. I'm James."" 

So if you like it, review! If you don't like it, review anyway! 

Bye! 

Dancingmango ; ) 


	8. Potter's Delight

Disclaimer: I don't think I could ever create these characters, they fully belong to JK Rowling (gnash gnash jealousy snarl gnash gnash) 

A/N: OK, the next chapter is the Quidditch match. It's almost here... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 7 - Potters' Delight 

Potter skipped down the corridor, a broad smile painted on his face. Evans had just wished him good luck - Evans! The girl of his dreams! And she was supposed to be supporting Ravenclaw! 

She probably only did it to be polite, said a nasty little voice inside his head. 

So what? retorted another. 

The best bit was, she'd called him JAMES. Not Potter! And he was allowed to call her Lily at last! She'd said so. 

"I just wanted to say," she had said, "Good luck for the Final. I hope you do really well, Potter." 

"Thanks, Evans," he had replied, hardly daring to believe it. Evans had just wished him good luck! "But please, don't call me Potter anymore. I'm James." 

"Yes - yes, all right. I'll see you around then, um, James. Oh, and by the way, if I'm going to call you James, I'd like you to call me Lily. It's much nicer than Evans." 

"OK, cool. See you, yeah, um, anyway, er... Lily." 

He grinned and found himself heading for the Common Room to tell Sirius and Remus all about it. He doubted Peter would be interested - he seemed so distant these days, and he kept clutching his arm. 

"Sirius! Remus!" He shouted, the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole. A flurry of girls were clinging to him in a matter of seconds. 

"Get off!" He snapped, and they shooted off, looking hurt. 

"Hey James, where've you been?" Called Remus. 

"Yeah, we were worried, mate," said Sirius. 

"Lily just wished me good luck!" Potter exclaimed. 

"Lily? Since when has she been Lily?" Remus looked suspicious. 

"Since she said I could call her that," said Potter sheepishly. 

"Really? Wow, Prongs, that's great!" Said Sirius. "You've only known each other for seven years, after all." 

"I thought she was going out with Matthew Goldstein?" Said Remus. 

"So?" 

"So I don't think you should get too hopeful, Prongs. She probably just thought it was about time you stopped calling, "Evans! Evans!" in the corridors." 

"Yeah, either that or she had a mental relapse," added Sirius. 

"Lily," said Potter, looking indignant, "is perfect. She does not have mental relapses. And I don't shout her name in the corridors." 

"Sorry," piped up Peter, who had been hiding behind the curtain, "But you do." 

"Oh, shut up!" Said Potter, but he was smiling all the same. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * One very exciting Quidditch match coming up next! Nothing more to say, just read on! Please! I promise, it's worth it! Dancingmango : } 


	9. A Thousand Eyes

Disclaimer: not mine! 

A/N: This is it! The one we've all been waiting for! However please note that this is NOT the end of the story and more drama will follow! Excessive use of exclamation marks! Never mind! On with the story! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 9 - A Thousand Eyes 

Finally, the day of the match came. Every House sat in silence at breakfast; it was as though the whole school had literally been put under a spell. On each face was a look of longing, desperation, hope, anxiety or fear. 

In the stands, so many banners were being waved it looked like they had been redecorated, half in red and gold, half in blue and bronze. Everyone was impatient for the Final to begin, yet they were also reluctant for the ordeal to start. Who would be celebrating tonight? And who would face the humiliation of losing? 

As Head Girl, Lily had a V.I.P. seat, right at the front, right in the middle, with the Head Boy and the Prefects. Matthew sat beside her, stroking her palm reassuringly (A/N At least, he THOUGHT he was being reassuring, actually he was just making it worse). 

"It's OK," he said, "We'll win-" 

But Lily wasn't worried about the match. There was no point in worrying, it wasn't as if it would help the Ravenclaw team. She was far more concerned about Matthew, and the way he was stroking her hand... 

This is wrong, she thought, I shouldn't be doing this. I don't love him, and I'm leading him to believe otherwise. 

Lily still hadn't found the courage to break up with Matthew. He was so devoted to her, practically waiting on her hand and foot. But with every day it got worse. With every day the fire in eyes grew brighter, his kisses were longer and more passionate, and it became harder and harder to break away. The longer she delayed the more hurt she would cause, and yet Lily still couldn't get the words out. 

A roar of applause distracted her from her thoughts. The two teams were walking out onto the pitch. Remus Lupin, Potter's friend, was commentating. 

"Hello, and welcome to this year's Quidditch Final!" 

It was unusual for him to be commentating, on account of his being ill all the time. For the last two matches at least he'd had to be covered by Kaia Patil. It was a wonder he was able to do this match, seeing as he'd been too ill for Lily's Ancient Runes class last week. 

"The two competing Houses today; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! And Madam Hooch opens the crate... There goes the Snitch! And she gets out the Quaffle... One... Two... Go go go! We're off! Natalie Boot of Ravenclaw in possession, tailed by Siobhan Finnigan of Gryffindor... Some wonderful bludgering by Beater Gordon Johnson, and yes, Finnigan takes the Quaffle... And she's off like a rocket down towards Ravenclaw keeper Hilary Fawcett... She passes to Bertha Jorkins and oh! Nice bludger there from Vivian Chang of Ravenclaw... Edward Corner takes the Quaffle... Ravenclaw in possession... Passed to Melvin Prewitt who drops it... Ravenclaw, no, Gryffindorin possession with Arthur Weasley doing some fantastic flying... He's really putting his Copper Arrow through its paces... Wait a moment, was that the Snitch?" 

James Potter was diving down towards the ground - with Cecil Lovegood struggling to keep up. Just before he crashed, Potter wrenched the nose of his broomstick upwards. He had been feinting. The Snitch was actually on the other side of the pitch, but Lovegood hadn't noticed. 

Lily felt sick. Matthew had his arm round her. This has got to stop, thought Lily, it has to finish today. 

She looked up at Potter, who was now streaking towards the real Snitch. He really was the most fantastic flyer. No one, let alone the bonkers Cecil Lovegood (who was crumpled in a heap) stood a chance against him. Potter's untidy black hair was just visible; a mess of spikes, much more exciting than Matthew's boring plain brown fuzz. He gripped the broomstick tightly, the wind rippling his robes to show off his strong tanned arms. Lily had never noticed them before now. To her, Potter had been just a friend, or so she thought, but when she watched him flying that day, she saw him properly for the first time. Something clicked, and suddenly Lily understood why so many girls idolised him. Tall and fit, he was gorgeous. And he fancied _her_. 

Potter was diving down again, the crowds were roaring, but all Lily could see were memories of Potter. Potter as a first year, when he was as idiotic as all the boys, swinging schoolbags and shouting. Potter as a second year, when he was cheeky and irritating, but always nice to Lily. Potter as a third year, when he swore, made tasteless jokes and pulled endless pranks. Potter as a fourth year, when he started asking her out and swaggering down the corridors. Potter as a fifth year, when he showed off, boasted and hexed people for fun. 

But then Potter as a sixth year, when he stopped that and started thinking about other people. Potter as a seventh year, the funny, witty, charming person that Lily knew and admired. And Potter last Tuesday, when Lily had wished him good luck for the match and he'd replied, 

"Thanks, Evans. But please, don't call me Potter anymore. I'm James." 

James. If only he knew what she was thinking, as he soared above her head. She knew now. She knew who she wanted to be with, she knew in whose arms she belonged. She loved James. 

An explosion of cheers and moans rang in her ears. Potter -no, James had caught the Snitch. Gryffindor had won the Cup for the third year in a row. Lily had longed for a Ravenclaw victory, but know the whole thing seemed so small and insignificant. All she could think of was James, James... She wanted to be near him, to hug him, to kiss him; her handsome, daring, talented James. 

She leapt up and vaulted over the barrier that marked the edge of the pitch. 

"Lily, what the-" Matthew grabbed her, but she wrenched her arm free. She had to get to James... 

He had just touched the ground, his broomstick held triumphantly above his head. If she ran, Lily would be the first to reach him, before his fans swallowed him up and carried him away. Her heart pounded louder and louder with every step that took her nearer to him, nearer to James. 

Up in the stands, Remus turned to Sirius and asked, bewildered, 

"What in the name of Quidditch is Evans doing?" 

"Having a mental relapse, by the looks of things," replied Sirius, grinning. "Goldstein is _not_ gonna be a happy bunny." 

Matthew gripped the edge of the chair. For the first time in his life, he felt powerless. Lily? Running to meet - Potter? The stupid, irresponsible, popular show-off who had just snatched away the Cup? He couldn't bear it. He'd done everything, _everything_, to try and make her happy, and she was going to join the army of Potter's fans? He loved her. Couldn't she see how much he loved her? 

Lily was almost there now, only a few metres from James. What was she doing? James considered the possibility of her formally congratulating him, but no, surely not. She wouldn't do it here, now, and she most certainly wouldn't run to meet him. Then what was she doing? 

James... Lily loved him, she could almost touch him... He was perfect, perfect... She had to show him how special he was... She had to... James... 

Lily didn't say a word. She just took his head in her hands and kissed him, savouring every moment. He was so gorgeous... 

She stopped. She leapt back away from him. She'd kissed him in front of the whole school, in front of the teachers, and Matthew. And she was Head Girl. 

As the horror of realisation washed over her, she desperately searched James' face for help. He stared back, stunned. 

"Wow, Lily," he whispered. 

She turned and blindly ran from the pitch, watched by a thousand eyes. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Wow! I am so proud of this chapter! 

What a cliffhanger, huh? James is left standing there in the middle of the pitch having just been kissed by the girl of his dreams, who happens to be going out with somebody else who, incidentally, was watching the whole thing. Along with the rest of the school. I mean, what can the guy do? 

Please review and tell me your thoughts because it would mean a lot to hear from you. I have been writing this story since June and I've only just finished it, so I would love to know that all my hard work has been appreciated. That's over 6 months! I have only just realised that! 

By the way, I know that James.. James.. James... Gets a bit repetitive but that's the point, before anyone flames me for it. It's the first time that Lily thinks of him as James, not Potter, and she is just coming to terms with the idea. She gets a bit crazy and can't stop thinking his name over and over again. She is obsessed with it. 

I really really hope you like it and if you don't, tell me what I need to change so other people can enjoy it too. 

Dancingmango xxx 

PS Message to Posels, because she wants one: 

Hopefully this was worth the wait. 

Have noticed that Lily's obsession with James' name is the same as Jess' obsession with Miss Hoyle's name (among other things about Miss H.) 

Maybe this is how she thinks. 

I've got to get to Maths... I'm almost there... I have to... She's so special... I have to show her that I am the best at Maths so that she will like me... 

Oh dear. Hope that this is not the case. 

But probably is. 

Ah well. 

xxxxx 


	10. Is she a good kisser?

A/N Hey, sorry for not updating for a while, I've had a lot on my mind recently, friendship problems, relationship problems, exams, that sort of stuff. 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. Pretty obvious. 

Also, the last part of this chapter is based on an extract from Adele Geras' Troy, I hereby disclaim the credit for the idea. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Chapter 10 : Is she a good kisser? 

James stood alone in the middle of the pitch. He knew that everyone was watching to see what he would do next, but he didn't know what he was going to do. He looked up to Remus, Sirius and Peter for advice. They pointed and nodded their heads towards the school. James knew exactly what they were trying to say. 

"Get off the pitch. Now." 

He strode purposefully towards the edge of the stadium. His friends were right, he had to get out of here, before anything worse happened. 

Worse? What was he thinking? Lily Evans had just kissed him, he'd been dreaming of this day ever since he met her! And it wasn't as if he was going to get into trouble, he hadn't asked her to do it. 

But then he remembered Matthew Goldstein, Lily's boyfriend. Everyone said he absolutely adored her. If that was true, then he was in serious danger of getting two black eyes. 

He jogged for the last few paces of the pitch. Nobody tried to stop him, not even the hordes of girls who constantly followed him around. They just watched him silently as he passed. 

His friends were waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. 

"Prongs?" Said Sirius cautiously. "Prongs, are you OK?" 

"James opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Lily had just kissed him in front of everyone. 

"It's OK," continued Sirius, "no-one's going to blame you-" 

James just shrugged. Remus stepped in. 

"You needn't worry about Evans, she'll be all right. You know how popular she is, she'll have loads of friends with her." 

"I should be with her," James said hoarsely. 

"Sorry mate, but you're the last person she'll want to see right now," Sirius advised. "Well - except Goldstein." 

"Goldstein wouldn't dare go near James. Forget about him, he's not going to cause any trouble," said Remus. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... So come on then Prongs, tell us... Is Evans a good kisser?" 

James grinned. Typical of Padfoot. 

"To be honest," he admitted, "I didn't realise what was happening until it was over." 

"You're supposed to say that she's the most sexy, seductive creature in the history of the universe and you can't wait to kiss her again." 

"Maybe I won't ever kiss her again. She probably thinks she's blown it and won't even talk to me. Oh! What kind of person am I? Here we are talking, and Lily could be anywhere, alone. Come on, we've got to go and find her!" 

"He can't be too upset then," whispered Remus in Sirius' ear. "Good old Prongs, always playing the hero - even in total shock." 

Lilywhereareyou whathaveyoudonelily don'tyoulovemeanymore whypotterlily anybodybutpotter whylily whyinfrontofeveryone howlonglil ywhydidn'tyoutellme idon'tknowwhattodo everyone'swatchingmebecausei'myourboyfriend i'myourboyfrinedandyoudon'tloveme youlovepotter howcanyoulovepotter whathaveidonelily whathaveidonetoupsetyou pleaseforgiveme i'msosorryifi'veupsetyou ididn'tmeanto howcanyoudothistome ithoughtyoulovedme howlonghaveyoulikedhim ineedtoknow becauseiloveyoulily iloveyoumorethananyoneelseinthewholewideworld pleasecomebacktome 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sorry if you found the last bit difficult to read, it was very very hard to type it without the spaces. I saw this style in Troy by Adele Geras (a different version to the film that's just been made (with Orli as Paris!!!!!!!!)) And I thought it was fantastic for showing how we think and how our thoughts link in, especially for someone who is in deep shock and probably isn't thinking quite right. It was also the easiest part of the story to write because I wrote it as I was thinking it myself, the words just flowed across the page................... 

Enough now. Thanks to all my reviewers, and especially big thanks to my two most loyal readers, one is my best friend Rose and the other has been secretly reading my stuff again and again which I only found out about yesterday... 

I love you. 

Dancingmango xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	11. Dumbledore's Disbelief

Immense thanks to those reviewers who persuaded me that there was still interest in this story and made me decide to type the rest of it up. I have finished the whole thing – I finished it over a year ago now, but I haven't found the time to go on FanFiction for months and I didn't think it was worth posting any more. Anyway, thank you!

This chapter is a little glance into how Dumbledore and McGonagall feel about the situation – just because I love the characters and wanted a try at bringing them to life.

Chapter 11 – Dumbledore's Disbelief

"Oh, superb!" cried Professor McGonagall. "Absolutely brilliant catch! Albus! Albus, we've won!"

"Splendid, Minerva. What a fine way for Potter to end his school days. Shall we go – Good heavens! What on earth is she doing?"

"Who are you talking about, Albus?"

"Evans, Lily Evans – look, she's running across the pitch!"

"To meet Potter?" Minerva squinted at the tiny figure below them with a trail of auburn hair.

"I do believe," said Dumbledore, with that familiar twinkle in his eye, "she's decided she does rather like Mr. Potter after all."

"Is she…?" McGonagall stared, aghast, as the Head Girl kissed her Seeker. "Are they…?"

"Yes, it would seem so," Dumbledore chuckled. He seemed to find the whole thing rather amusing.

"Stop them, Albus! Do something!"

"What could I do? I'm afraid my powers do not extend to the magic of young love."

"She can't be allowed to get away with this! She's Head Girl! She has to set an example! By next week they'll all be kissing on the Quidditch Pitch!" Professor McGonagall was getting a little hysterical.

"Minerva, calm down."

"It's disgraceful! Deprive her of her privileges!"

"She will not be punished," said Dumbledore, and his tone was firmer now. "She will suffer enough, without our intervention."

He looked down with pity on the small, terrified figure running from the pitch.

"I believe this will all be hardest on Mr Goldstein," he said grimly. "He was quite besotted with her, you know. I guessed she didn't quite feel the same way."

"And of course, Potter isn't going to complain," added Minerva resentfully.

"Yes – yes, he's liked her for quite some time."

"Silly girl!" muttered Minerva. "Shameful."

"You know what I really can't get my head around? What I really find unbelievable?" smiled Dumbledore, and he gave a little laugh.

"What, Albus?"

"I never thought it would be Lily who made the first move."


	12. In Hiding

Chapter 12 – In Hiding

Lily panted as she leant against the cold, stone wall. She was out of breath. She hated running, but it was better than facing the rest of the school.

She crouched in the darkness, visible only as a shadow. She didn't want anyone to find her. She didn't want to come out – she couldn't.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Everything seemed bleak and desolate. Matthew would dump her, and she would go home single yet again, only to find her sister Petunia flaunting another unpleasant boyfriend. Last year's had been an arrogant beachball called Vernon, and Lily had had to put up with him all summer. How could she have done that to Matthew? Why didn't she have the sense to think first? Matthew would be heartbroken. Of course, now she knew what she should have done. She should have broken it off with Matthew there and then, and when things had calmed down a little, then she should have talked to James. But it was too late now. The damage was done. What would James think? He would probably label her as a desperate freak, and start going out with Siobhan Finnigan or someone, someone good at Quidditch.

Dumbledore would take away her position of Head Girl. He'd have to, after such a display. Lily felt her cheeks burn with shame. The whole school had been watching…. No, it was only right that he should find a new Head Girl for the last few weeks. How could anyone respect a Head Girl who did things like that?

And what about her so-called friends? Would they talk to her again after what she had done to Matthew? Not only had she blatantly cheated on one of their close friends, she had also cheated on him with the man who had just stolen the glory of the Quidditch Cup from Ravenclaw. She doubted they would forgive her for that.

At least I'm leaving this year, she thought. I won't have to bear it for too long.

"Where can she be?" demanded a voice. "Lily? Where are you?"

"I don't think she's here, Prongs," said another.

Oh no, thought Lily desperately, it's James and his gang. I don't want them to find me, I won't let them find me.

She shrank even further back into the corner.

Please don't let him find me, she prayed, I'm not ready to face him yet.

James sighed.

"We'd better go and see Dumbledore then," he said hopelessly. "We've searched everywhere and there's no sign of her. I'm worried."

Lily waited for a few minutes before breathing a heavy sigh of relief. They wouldn't come back for a while. Maybe she could just stay here. It would be better than suffering whatever the Slytherins had planned for her. She wondered how long she'd been sitting here. A few hours, probably, if James had had time to look all over the school. He was worried about her! Lily gave a faint smile. He still liked her then. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad… after a while. At any rate, she needed time to think before she resurfaced in school. She was so tired….


End file.
